


Man Crush

by thelonelyotakugirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows he and Merlin are destined to be together. Everyone else especially Merlin don't quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely **Figgthe3rd**
> 
> The Adventures of Merlin is not mine if it was, we wouldn't have gotten the ending we got.
> 
> I should probably put that English is not my native tongue.

* * *

“Now, Arthur… I think you’re being a little bit hasty here.” Morgana nervously standing beside the determined blonde as students from the dormitory building were slowly heading towards their lecture halls.

Arthur fished out a megaphone from the back of his SUV. Checking if it worked, he replied, “No, Morgana. I’m not.”

“Isn’t using a megaphone a tad bit dramatic, princess?” Gwaine appeared with two Styrofoam cups of freshly made coffee in hand.

“When it comes to the person you’ve been infatuated for a long while now, it isn’t. Now check if the speakers are working, you bum.” The blonde gestured to the mentioned equipments on the ground.

Morgana clutched Arthur’s foreman then hissed at him, “For a long while meaning just a month ago… Really Arthur, where’s your Pendragon pride? You’re just setting yourself up for a bitter tasting humiliation here.” Then made a gesture towards the dorm building where it held Arthur’s current infatuation.

The burly man shrugged off his half-sister’s hand on him then calmly said, “Like you said, Gana, I’m a Pendragon. And this is a matter of pride. The ninny has failed to reciprocate my advances or even acknowledge that I’ve been wooing him this past month. Now that just shows poor decorum.”

Morgana snapped at him, “No, it just means he’s a normal human being who knows the difference of being courted and being harassed/ blatantly stalked.”

“Or he could just be oblivious.” Gwaine offhandedly said as he checked if the speakers were properly functioning.

“Ah, at least Gwaine is agreeing with me.”

“Arthur!” Morgana felt exasperated, “He merely stated that he might be oblivious to your affections, it doesn’t mean he agrees that the boy has poor manners. Point in fact, far from it!” She screeched at Arthur but the blonde merely ignored her.

“Now, Gwaine, position those speakers on that window, third floor on your left. The ones with the red curtains and its window slightly opened.” Gwaine quirked an eyebrow but nonetheless did as the blonde told.

Once satisfied, Arthur connected his iPhone on the speakers.

Arthur then turned on the megaphone in his hand then said, “Merlin Emrys, I hope you appreciate my _obvious_ show of my unwavering affection.” He was undeterred by the resounding of comments from the gathered crowd Arthur accidently managed to gain whilst in preparation since seven in the morning.

Which was an unholy hour to night owls like Merlin.

So when Arthur pressed play, the acoustic intro of “You Belong with Me” filtered through Merlin’s window.

The raven, the object of Arthur’s unwavering affection, was still in bed which was a given and also since his classes start at 10 in the morning.

When he heard some music playing, Merlin simply delved in further in his duvet, relishing in its warmth and comfort but was immediately awaken by a loud cacophony, a mix of someone growling and screaming with the song’s tune.

Merlin groaned and vigorously wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stomped towards his window.

The sight outside his window did not lighten his mood.

Arthur, on the other hand, was elated that his love was already awake.

He knew the For All Those Sleeping cover of the song would manage to wake the raven up.

It was, of course, their (unofficial) song since they met up in the mosh pit of one of the bands concert tour in the UK.

And that night ended spectacularly with Arthur buggering Merlin out of his mind.

It was a moment that Arthur strived to have with Merlin again… But, of course, with the official title of boyfriends as well.

The blonde immediately grabbed the megaphone which was laid down on the grass then turned it on.

“Merlin!” Arthur said with an enthusiastic wave after.

Merlin wasn’t so forthcoming to the greeting and loudly shut his bedroom window and closed his curtains.

And this was met with a dejected blonde, two sympathetic brunettes and a laughing crowd.

Once the crowd dispersed, rushing to get to their lectures on time, Morgana grabbed a medium sized brown paper bag and put it in Arthur’s hands.

Arthur grabbed the bag and looked at his half-sister with suspicion.

Morgana gave a huff and rolled her eyes, “Its Merlin’s regular order of caffeine from the café where Merlin usually hang out that you always prattle on about. And the Danish pastry that you claim he also adores.”

“Why would you have all these at the ready, Morgana?” he looked between the paper bag and Morgana.

“Dear lord, give me patience.” Morgana muttered. She put the objects in Arthur’s hands then pushed him towards the dormitory’s main entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)


End file.
